


Заставлю тебя улыбаться

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: "привет, прости, что посреди ночи, мне страшно"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Заставлю тебя улыбаться

**Author's Note:**

> старая моя работа, не самая лучшая, может быть, работа, но я всё ещё её люблю,,,

Она широко распахивает глаза, громко выдыхая и обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь спрятаться от кошмара. Глаза жжёт почти пролившимися слезами, а сердце неистово бьётся в ушах.

Чуть оправившись, она протягивает руку, нашаривая телефон, и, спрятавшись под одеяло, разблокирует. Быстро-быстро моргает — она только что спала и глазам надо привыкнуть к яркому свету. Прислушивается: вдруг кто идёт?

Но вскоре, немного успокоив себя, она уже печатает сообщение дрожащими пальцами, несильно прикусывая губу.

«привет, прости, что посреди ночи, мне страшно».

Прижимает телефон к груди, зная, что вредно, но его теплота успокаивает, а вибрация оповещения о новом сообщении и немного радует.

_«Ты же знаешь, я всегда готова помочь. Что случилось?»_

Она переворачивается на другой бок — осторожно, стараясь сделать это аккуратно, так, чтобы кровать не заскрипела. Снова прислушивается, взволнованная тихим скрипом. Но ничего страшного не происходит, и она замирает, напряжённо ожидая следующего сообщения.

Она никогда не знает, что написать в ответ на такие вопросы. Пусть всё вроде как обыденно и все уже привыкли, но ей всё равно стыдно и страшно: вдруг в этот раз осудят, не поймут?

_«Конечно, ты можешь не писать, если всё как обычно»._

Она облегчённо вздыхает. Эта смс-ка тоже из разряда привычных вещей, но ей всё ещё не хочется говорить на эту тему. Один раз сказала — и хватит.

_«Но если ты захочешь снять камень с плеч, то помни, что я не буду стыдить тебя»._

Наверное, все её страхи и чувства давно ясны, но она всё равно не хотела говорить о них. Вдруг, если скажет вслух, они станут во сто крат сильней и больней, и она будет совсем жалкой трусихой, способной лишь жалеть себя и бояться?

_«С тобой всё в порядке?»_

На этот вопрос тоже необязательно отвечать. Скорей более странно было бы ответить на него — тогда бы она вряд ли была в порядке.

_«Видимо, да»._

Несмотря на то, что ей не говорили ничего успокаивающего, такое мнимое присутствие успокаивало её, пусть и настоящее было бы во сто крат лучше. Да в таком случае она была бы полностью счастлива! Но и так ей больше не хотелось плакать или умолять о том, чтобы всё это закончилось, и неважно как: с её смертью или чужой. Может, она и не хочет умирать, но, как в её любимой песне, она хочет никогда не рождаться.

Конечно, есть менее радикальные варианты, наподобие её переезда... но они невозможны в ближайшем будущем, а конца хотелось прямо сейчас. На более удачные варианты она не надеялась, они слишком… чудесные. С ней чудеса редко случаются, и от самого лучшего из них она только что получила смс-ку:

 _«Пожалуйста, не плачь, если что»._  
«я не плачу».

Она слабо улыбается, зная, что ответила бы так, даже если бы плакала. Или не ответила бы ничего. Иногда это был не диалог, а монолог, не прерываемый её сообщениями.

_«В этот раз ты решила не молчать вечность?»_

Она бы рассмеялась, но от смеха слишком много шума. Ей нравятся шутки про её неразговорчивость, хотя, наверное, должны обижать.

Или, может быть, ей нравятся такие шутки только в смс-переписках. Она не проверяла — у неё не так уж и много близких, чтобы узнать это наверняка.

_«Эй, если ты там хотя бы улыбаешься моим закосам на шутки, то сообщи мне это»._

Она ничего не пишет, улыбаясь ещё шире.

_«Я всё равно знаю, что ты улыбаешься, можешь не думать, что твоё молчание обмануло меня»._

Она радостно фыркает, позабывшись, наслаждаясь теплом и компанией. Даже так — на расстоянии — она ощущает счастье благодаря этой переписке.

«с:»  
_«Я же говорила, что ты улыбаешься!»  
«А если ты врёшь, то тогда я тебя накажу,,,»  
«Я любым способом заставлю тебя улыбаться!»_  
«•~•»


End file.
